1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a delivery in a folding machine of a web-fed rotary press.
2. Description of Related Art
A web-fed rotary press is provided with a folding machine for cutting a web at predetermined lengths, which is dried and cooled after printing, and then folding the cut web in the width direction or the longitudinal direction. The signature which is folded and formed by the folding machine is sent to a delivery, and is transported to a paper delivery belt by rotation of a fan wheel. Thereafter, the signature is delivered from the printing press by this paper delivery belt.
The fan wheel is provided with a number of vanes, and is designed to receive and hold the signature between the vanes, and transfer the signature onto the transporting belt as the fan wheel rotates. Such a fan wheel is designed to restrict the signature in the width direction which is held by the fan wheel by providing a side guide to each side of the fan wheel. Incidentally, since the folding specification such as one time folding, two-time folding or delta folding is selectively employed in the folding machine, the paper width of the signature, which is transported from the folding machine into the delivery, differs for each folding specification.
For this reason, depending on the folding specification, it is necessary to move the side guide in accordance with the length in the width direction of the signature, and a case where the side guide is placed in the fan wheel including a plurality of vanes with predetermined spacing in the width direction of the signature, occurs. For such movement of the side guide at the time of changing the folding specification, a method in which the side guide is temporarily detached and again fixed in a predetermined position, is conventionally adopted. Thus, there have been possibilities that tools are required and that a part is lost. In addition, there is a problem that adjustment of the mounting position of the side guide is troublesome.
A delivery for solving such problems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-86039, for example. In the conventional delivery, the problems are solved by providing, to a side guide, supporting mechanism which allows for movement between a guide position for guiding the signature held in the fan wheel and a retraction position for retraction from the fan wheel at the time of changing the folding specification.
In the above-described conventional delivery, however, although the supporting mechanism allowing for movement of the side guide is provided, since the mechanism is operated manually, the amount of adjustment is different depending on the operators performing the position adjustment of the side guide. In some cases, there is a possibility that a paper jam occurs. On the other hand, in the transport position of the signature transported by the fan wheel, some errors occur in the width direction in response to the speed of the printing press. Especially at the time of starting up the printing press, since the signature is transported at a low speed, the signature has little momentum, lacks stability, and is thus often transported askew. Accordingly, even when the side guide is successfully adjusted in accordance with the width direction of the signature, a glitch that the signature cannot be appropriately guided by the side guide has occurred at the time of low speed operation.